Antidote
by dragonqueenc
Summary: He has to save them, save them all.
1. Guy

"Are you here to except my offer?" SK asked.

A person stood in front of him, none afraid.

"You're a sick man." He said

SK chuckled and waved his hand, and Mandarin came forward with a bottle.

"Is that it?" The young man asked.

SK nodded and the guy just looked at it.

"So, we have a deal?" SK asked.

The man nodded and SK walked away. Mandarin put the bottle away and walked forward.

"Why do you even care for them?" He asked.

"Because, he…I'm still tethered to in a way…I feel his all of his…_strong_ emotions. Sometimes it's sickening, like his love for…_her_." He answered.

"Do _you_ love her?" Mandarin asked curiously.

"Who would love a freak like that?" He asked.

Mandarin shrugged and walked away.

The man sighed and walked away, he had to do this. He walked outside and thought about his answere to Mandarins question.

_Did _he love her? No, he was sure of it. Who would love a _freak_ like _her_? She was stubborn, pushy, bossy, annoying..._strong_.

_'No, don't think like that' _He thought to himself.

Well, she did try to make friends with him...but he pushed her away...he just, wasn't ready to trust anyone yet...no one.

He sighed and looked up at the stars. he had to do this, he just _had_ to. It would pain him to see the suffering and agony on..._her_ face?

_'On everybodys' _He thought angerly to himself.

They had to live, they _had_ to...expecaly _him_, without _him_...he would be..._nothing_...no matter _how_ much it pained him to say it.

**Me: Can you guess who the guy is?**


	2. Reason

**Me: All good guesses! But, Angie was right! Why the heck do you think it was Sprx!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!**

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

* * *

The day was quiet, very peaceful. Antauri found this a good day to meditate…how wrong he was.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, did too!"

"Did not, did not!"

Antauri cringed his fists and cringed his teeth. They were at it again, like always.

"Freak!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Demon!"

"Stupid!"

"Ha! That wasn't even a good come back!"

"Shut up!"

Antauri stood up and opened his door to reveal…

…

…

…

Dragon and Mac, fighting…again.

"Would you two give it a rest? I'm trying to meditate!" He yelled at them.

"They started it!" They yelled, pointing at each other.

Antauri glared at them and levitated them in the air.

"Hey!" They yelled.

"Here's the deal. Be quiet and let me meditate, or go clean the super robot outside!" He yelled, slamming the door in their faces.

"It's you fault he's mad at us!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"That's it!"

Later

Dragon and Mac are cleaning the super robot.

"It's your fault we're in this mess." Mac stated.

Dragon was sitting down, looking at something. Mac sat down beside her and followed her gaze to Matt. He was sitting down reading. Mac rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning.

He was glaring at the wall until his feelings started too change, he felt…loving.

"Not again!" He whispered.

He ran inside and locked himself in the bath room, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Ok man, fight it. Fight the feeling! Ahh!" He screamed sitting down and holding his head.

'She's so strong, caring, determined, loving, if only she was mine. Ah! Don't think like that! Shut up Matt!' He thought.

There was a knock at his door.

"You Mac, everything alright?" Sprx called through the door.

"Yes everything is, so beautiful and poised, AH! SHUT UP!" He yelled. "I mean, everything's fine!" He called.

Sprx opened the door and saw Mac on the floor holding his head. HE ran to him and helped him up.

"Ok buddy, let's get you too the Med Bay," Sprx said, directing him to the Med Bay.

Gibson had him take his shirt off and lay down on a bed. He put some suction cup things on him and had a little beeper thing set up.

"So Mac, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Well, I get all these mood swings…but it's not me! It's Matt! HE has these feeling toward Dragon, and, and I can't tell if most of the time if it's his or my feelings!" He said in a rush of words.

"So, you don't know if you love her?" Sprx asked.

Mac blushed.

"N-No!" He said nervously.

"Uh huh." Gibson and Sprx said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He yelled at them while putting his shirt back on.

"What I'm saying is that you need to figure out if you do or if you don't." Sprx said.

"How am supposed to figure that out if I can't tell from Matt's feeling from mine?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"Look deep inside yourself and think," Sprx said "You just might find out." He said.

Mac sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I need help." He stated.

"Look, I'll help you." Sprx said with a smile.

Mac looked hopeful, he got up and started to walk out of the door until he saw Sprx on the floor sweating and holding his stomach. Mac paled.

"No." He whispered running to help him up.

They set Sprx on the bed Mac was just on and Gibson took his temperature while Mac had a worried look on his face.

"Oh dear! His temperature is very high, too high!" He stated and ran to get a wet towel. Mac glared out the window, thinking.

'That stupid Bag of Bones, he'll pay for this.'

Suddenly Nova and Otto ran as Gibson put a wet towel on Sprx's forehead. They came in with two people; they had the same symptoms as Sprx had. Those people were Matt and…Dragon.

Mac looked down with an angry face, his anger rising. He was going to make him pay. He felt a bit faint, from Matt. But he didn't know if the loving worry toward Dragon was from him or Matt.


	3. Estella

Mac walked down the long corridor, to the ship room. He opened one of the ship's doors and sat in it. He heard the other door open and saw Nova buckling up.

"I'm coming too, you can't stop me." She said.

Mac shrugged, "Who said I was?" He asked.

The big door to the out side world opened and they flew out. They traveled up into the star filled sky and they headed for the citadel of bone. Mac smirked at Nova.

"You're here for Sprx, aren't you?" He asked.

Nova blushed, "N-No." She lied.

"Uh huh" He said.

They got closer and closer to the big ship of bone and Mac landed on the top. He and Nova got out.

"Lady Tomaha!" Nova shouted and broke through the ceiling.

"Ok! Which way?" She asked.

"Split up?" Mac suggested.

Nova nodded and they went their different ways. Mac came up to a room, full of cages and torture devices. He saw a figure in one cage and thought it dead…until it started to move.

"Hey, get me out of here!" A voice rang out.

Mac walked closer, "And why should I?" He asked.

"So it and I'll give you something in return." The figure said.

Mac growled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" He said.

He used his sword and sliced the chain and the door swung open. The figure walked out and Mac gasped.

The figure was a girl; she had longish brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, Black spaghetti strap stomach shirt, black cloak with silver leaf pendant clasping it shut, black cloak with green elfish designs, and black pants.

Mac glared at her.

"So, are we going to stand here or-" He was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. He enjoyed the moment, but it was short lived.

"That, was for letting me out. So, why you here?" She asked.

"To get an antidote for a sickness that my friend got, because of SK-Hey wait! I don't even know your name!" Mac yelled.

The girl laughed.

"My name is Estella. I was captured and taken here for answers to weaknesses of a friend….I did not tell him anything." She answered.

"So, you gonna help me?" Mac asked.

Estella shrugged and looked around.

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Move!

**Me: TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D.Wing: …Really?**

**Me: (Sighs)**

* * *

It was a sad sight, three of the hyper force lying there…dieing. Cod showed up with Brian. You don't know this, but they got married months ago.

"So, where is everybody?" Codi asked.

"JJ, Xu, Jena, and Tian are on a mission and we haven't heard from them since. Dark Wave, Light Wave, Hua, and Mandarin are on a neighboring planet protecting it. Sammy, Sammie, Zimner, and Mark are on a jungle planet researching. Jewl, Lila, and Carman live in a house next toe super robot, and everybody else is outside waiting." Dark Wing replied.

"Wow, so much has happened since we've been gone." Codi said, holding her brothers cold sweaty hand.

Dark Wing smiled at his creator.

"He'll be alright, Sprx maybe somewhat stupid, but he's strong. He'll hold out." He said reassuringly.

Codi nodded, looking down at her impregnate stomach. She smiled and rubbed it.

"So…where's the cubs?" Codi asked.

Right as she said that, Grain and Shattphire fell from the air duct and landed on Brian's lap.

"Never mind…what about Light Wi-" She started, but was cut off by Light Wing falling out of the air vent and on top of Dark Wing.

"Hey hunny, how are they holding up?" She asked sheepishly.

Codi laughed. At lest there was something to lift her spirits.

* * *

Mac and Estela hurried down the old hallway with formless and skeleton Mandarin behind them.

"How much farther?" Mac asked.

"Right….there!" Estela said and they opened the chamber door and went inside.

It was cold and deserted except for a skeleton sitting in a throan and Valina standing next to him.

"Welcome." SK laughed.

* * *

**Me: Short I know, but I did this one for my birthday! **

**L.Wing: R&R!**


End file.
